pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (XY). Synopsis As Xerneas and Yveltal continue the battle, Y leaves her friends to rescue X, who is attacked by a mysterious group of people. Y gets attacked by Houndoom, but Kanga appears and fights back. The group notices X's Mega Ring and send Pyroar to get him. However, the ring begins to glow, allowing Kanga's child to turn the battle around. Chapter Plot As the citizens of Vaniville Town run from X these two Pokémon (who have their battle), Y orders X to get out of the house, else it will be destroyed. X replies not to destroy his house and peeks out, seeing Viola and Alexa taking shots about the battle. Y tells X to get out, who does not want to, as Alexa and Viola, who are reporters, are present. Viola wonders who are these two Pokémon. Alexa heard that these two Pokémon appear every 1000 years and clash against each other, them being Xerneas and Yveltal. Y sees Trevor is in trouble, so swoops down on Rhyhorn, with Shauna and Tierno joining her. They ride to Trevor, who gets blown by the attacks and loses the package, but jumps on Rhyhorn. Y flies up, leaving the trio as she goes to rescue X. Meanwhile, a group of people watch Xerneas and Yveltal and are disappointed they couldn't catch at least one of them, as they need their power to power their ultimate weapon. They focus on obtaining the Mega Ring, but know it must not be damaged, as the power may not be unleashed if it is. A man reports the door is locked. The women are disappointed, so have Pyroar burn away the door. Y swoops down to X, who is being intimidated by these people. The women think Y is X's girlfriend, but do not care, as Houndoom bites Y and throws her away. Houndoom goes to attack, but gets stopped by Kanga. Pyroar attacks, though Kanga protects X and Y. The women spot X's Mega Ring, so have Pyroar drag him, while the child comes from Kanga's pouch. Suddenly, X's Mega Ring begins to glow, as Kanga releases her child, who changed its appearance. The child attacks Pyroar and Houndoom, punching and kicking them. The women are surprised at this turn of events, as they did not expect this retaliation. They report to Squad A, who sees Xerneas and Yveltal are calming down, but know they will still continue to fight later, though they need their power for the ultimate weapon. Later, Y comes to Tierno, Trevor and Shauna. Shauna mourns, as she lost her Furfrou, while Trevor lost the package containing the Pokémon and Tierno's dancing school got destroyed. Shauna promises to find Furfrou, while Trevor, despite his Holo Caster broken, goes to report to Prof. Sycamore what happened. They all see they should go together, like they did before. Y explains to X there is no reason to stay, as the people in red attacked them and are after his Mega Ring. X does not listen, so Y takes his pyjamas off and gives him some clothes. Seeing how things can change in an instant, the trainers leave their hometown, starting the journey. Debuts Character *Xerosic *Mable *Aliana *Bryony *Celosia Pokémon *Mega Kangaskhan (X's) *Y's Rhyhorn *Bunnelby *Skiddo *Scatterbug *Swirlix *Malamar (Xerosic's) *Mable's Houndoom *Pyroar (Aliana's) *Bryony's Liepard *Celosia's Manectric Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 1 chapters